User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 2 Episode 1 - My Happy Ending
Main Plot: Andrew (At Andrew's) Jennette: Andrew! Time to get up. Andrew: What? Jennette: Hello first day back. Andrew: I don't wanna go. Jennette: Andrew you have to go. What's wrong? Andrew: Well remember prom when this guy came? That guy was Nathan's dad and he tried to kill him by shooting him then I ..... I killed him. Jennette: Andrew, it was an accident and you were trying to save your best friend which you did. Now come on. Let's go to school. Andrew: Ok. Opening Sub Plot: Christian (At school) Christian: Hey guys! Tyrone: Wassup man? (Christian high fives the guys, hugs the girls then kisses Megan) Jayden: Good to be back at Van Buren! Christian: No sign of Lila, you know Flippino-Italian, vegetarian, swimmer, formerly pregnant. Jayden: Nah. She'll be back when ready, just cause she had my baby doesn't automatically mean drop out. Blaise: Ok. Classes? Christian: I forgot I have to repeat Algebra 2. But still seniors for life! Jayden: That's for next period we have English 12A. Christian: Right. Excuse me. (Christian walks over to J.D., Brandon, Zack and Nacoma tormenting Jayden) Christian: Hey! Go! J.D.: Oh no the baggot's here. (They storm off) Jamie: Thanks, you know those guys? Christian: Yeah wankers. I'm Christian. Jamie: Jamie. I got English 12 too. Christian: Cool. (They walk to class) Third Plot: Autumn (As the girls are sitting in the cafeteria) Kristen: So no sign of Jayley? Aqua: She can barely come after Paris now. Autumn: Yet Nathan can after the death of his dad. Althea: Yeah let's not mention that infront of Andrew. Autumn: Likewise. (Autumn walks over to Nathan but accidentally bumps into Brenda on the way) Brenda: Watch where you walk weird goth chick. Nathan: Who is she? Brenda: I'm Brenda Javers, new girl. And you're way too cute. Althea: Oh that's it. (Aqua covers Althea's mouth and sits her down) Autumn: Bitch. Main Plot: Andrew (As Andrew, Kristen and Althea leave class) Kristen: Hey Andrew. Andrew: Leave me alone Kristen. Althea: Andrew please. Andrew: I don't wanna talk about it! Althea: Andrew..... (Andrew storms off) Kristen: Ugh! Althea: I love him and all but to see him like this. I get it. He's mortified he accidentally shot someone. Kristen: Accident or not Nathan wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Andrew. Althea: Yeah I guess. Sub Plot: Christian (After school) Christian: Why were those guys picking on you? Jamie: Maybe cause of my secret. Christian: What is that anyways? Jamie: I'm gay, don't tell those stupid guys! Christian: The ones who - - I fucking hate them so I won't! Jamie: Good. (Jamie leaves as Jayden and Traylor approach noticing Christian stare) Traylor: Guy crush. Christian: Shut up! Megan could be anywhere. Ok I like him, he has no idea I'm bi. Jayden: Tell him. But for now be friends. Christian: Ok, thanks guys. Third Plot: Autum (At the pool area) Autumn: Show me that turn again. I barely get it. Kristen: Ok. (Kristen demonstrates the flip turn) Cullen: Whoo-hoo! That's my girl. (Cullen kisses Kristen on the lips as she gets out of the pool) Autumn: Maybe I should join the team. Brenda: Yah, if you want your make up draining. Kristen: I'm captain, you don't decide who does and doesn't join. It's free! Autumn: It's her Kristen. (Brenda and Autumn glare at one another until Autumn leaves) Caterina: Hey! You ok? Autumn: No not really. That bitch Brenda. Caterina: Ignore her. She's just a bully. Autumn: Or just a huge bitch. Main Plot: Andrew (At Andrew's) Jennette: Andrew! Althea's here! Althea: Hey. Andrew: Oh hey. Althea: We have to talk. It's not your fault and Andrew wasn't mad, you kinda did him a favor. Andrew: I killed his dad. I'm surprised he's not mad at me. Althea: Andrew! Andrew: Althea! Please. Althea: I should go. Sorry I wasted both your times. (Althea leaves) Sub Plot: Christian (The next day at school at lunch) Christian: Hey Jamie. Jamie: Christian wouldn't your other friends be mad if you sat with me? Christian: What are you saying? Jamie: I have no friends. Christian: Till now. (Christian takes Jamie to his table) Christian: Everyone Jamie O'Neal. Jamie this is Jayden Roscoe, Traylor Prescott, Cullen and Moon Crosby, Tyrone Mayfield, Megan Nicholas and Blaise Michaels. Jamie: Nice to meet you guys. Jayden: Likewise. There would be one more friend but my girlfriend Lila took time off cause last year......... Christian: Last year she got pregnant and had a kid. You don't judge do you? Jamie: No and do you guys? Jayden: Absolutely not. I mean being honest I have bipolar disorder. Christian: I'm bi...... sexual. Jamie: Really? Now I feel so much better. I'm gay. Moon: That's cool, just watch for those jerks now you have bodyguards. Jamie: Thanks. Third Plot: Autumn (In the halls) Autumn: Hey. Nathan: You taking care of your bully problems? Autumn: Yep. Nathan: Good for you. (Autumn and Nathan start to kiss) Autumn: I know. Main Plot: Andrew Andrew: Nathan. Nathan: Yes Andrew? Andrew: I'm sorry...... Nathan: Don't be. I know he's my dad and all but he ABUSED me. I'm not mad. Andrew: I shot him. Nathan: Yea accidentally, no big deal I almost died. Andrew: So all this for nothing? Thanks man. Nathan: Yeah well. Sub Plot: Christian (After school) Megan: I'm a little worried about Christian. Blaise: What's up? Megan: Um he's totally crushing on you know who. Jamie. Blaise: Just cause Jamie's gay and Christian's bi? I doubt it they're just good friends. Megan: I hope you're right. You're not as ditzy as you're made out to be. Blaise: Hey! Christian: Hey girls. (Christian kisses Megan) Third Plot: Autumn (Nathan and Autumn are seen making out) Brenda: Ugh get a room. Wait till everyone knows how big a slut you are. Autumn: The same way everyone knows how big a bullying bitch you are? Brenda: What are you getting at? Autumn: You don't know? Brenda: You watch out. (Brenda walks away) Nathan: Wow new enemy. Autumn: Well yeah. Main Plot: Andrew (At Althea's) Althea: Andrew. Andrew: Hey. Althea: You're happy now goody. Andrew: Yeah. Sorry I snapped at you. Althea: Yeah well now I get it. You're ok and so are we? Andrew: Very much. Althea: Thank god! (Althea and Andrew start to kiss) Category:Blog posts